Cousins and Siblings Runited
by hieis-one-and-only
Summary: What does one American girl, with a devestating past, have to do with the Reikai Tantei? Better summary inside...Some OOC. All chapters up! rated for language...R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: **15-year-old Samantha McMurry has lived with two of her closest friends since her parents died in a car crash when she was 12. She, and best friend Michelle, are huge Yu Yu Hakusho fans, and get together everyday to watch it after school. (When Toonami was on in the afternoons) She's a normal teenage girl, until one day something changes her life completely.

Me: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear me, happy birthday to me!

Hiei: What the hell are you doing now?

Me: Singing happy birthday to myself!

Hiei: (to himself) She's really starting to scare me.

Me: Well, it is my birthday! Well, actually two days ago...but still...

Kurama: (walks into my office space thingy) HieisOAO, can you get KF away from me?

Me: KF, leave the poor kitsune alone for once.

KF: Why? (Hanging onto Kurama's arm) You're always around Hiei.

Me: Well, I'm not always hanging off him.

KF: Shouldn't you tell them why you haven't updated your other fic...

Me: Good idea. I sort of lost all my chappies that I had on the 'puter. They got deleted! (Starts crying...and stops) Oh well, it was going to lala land...just a bunch of random things happening.

KF: She might re-write it, but leave the first 2 chapters the same...

Me: Enough chit-chat! Kurama, do the disclaimer please.

Kurama: HieisOAO doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Last time on Yu Yu Hakusho...

'Come on Sam!' Michelle yelled to her best friend. 'It's on!'

'Coming!' Sam ran out of the kitchen with an armful of junk food. 'Did I miss anything?'

'Just the review of yesterday's episode.' Michelle answered, grabbing a soda off the table.

'Good,' Sam sat down on the couch, pushing her long black hair out of her eyes.

Both of Sam's parents were white, but she looked half Asian. She had long black hair, golden, almond shaped eyes, and a dark complexion. She was also on the short side for her age, but that didn't bother her since most of her friends were shorter than her anyway. Both of her parents said the genes came from her father's side, but no one in her father's family was Asian.

Everyday, best friends, Sam McMurry and Michelle Jarrett got together at Sam's house to watch their favorite show, Yu Yu Hakusho.

'Oh my God! What happened to Kurama?!' Michelle screamed.

'Who cares about him? He got hurt. My Hi-chan was smart enough to get out of the way before he got hurt,' Sam answered.

'No, he's just faster that Kurama,' Michelle shoved Sam across the couch. 'Kurama's smarter.'

'Then why did her get caught and had to go to the Ningenkai if he's so smart?'

'Shut up, I'm trying to watch the show,' Michelle said, defeated.

It was the same way everyday. The two friends always argued over who was better, Hiei or Kurama. Michelle, who liked Kurama, always used his smartness as why he's better than Hiei. Sam, who was obsessed with Hiei, used his quickness and his "sexiness" as the reason why he was better than Kurama. The argument always ended the same way everyday. Sam outsmarting Michelle with Kurama getting hurt as Youko in the Makai.

'You know what would be awesome?' Sam asked when the show ended.

'What?'

'If Hiei and Kurama were real people and lived in our world.'

'I wish. But we both know that would never happen.'

'I know,' Sam said, bummed.

'I gotta get home. My mom's making me cook dinner tonight,' Michelle said, standing up and walking to the door.

'Kay, I'll see you tomorrow!' Sam waved to her friend.

'Say hi to Justin and Gary for me.'

'Will do.'

Gary and Justin were Sam's housemates, and closest friends. She considered Gary her older brother, and Justin was her best friend. She grew up with Gary living next door to her family. Over the years, the two became closer and closer. They considered each other family ever since they were in middle school. She met Justin in school six years ago. They instantly clicked and became best friends. Her family died in a car crash three years earlier. The two boys agreed to move in with Sam when they found out that she didn't have any living relatives in the state. Gary and Justin work after school so they don't get home until 6:00...usually...

Sam was in the middle of writing her English essay when the front door opened and two boys walked in.

'Hey Sam,' the taller of the two said, closing the door.

'You're late,' Sam said, looking up from the table at the clock on the wall that said 6:30. 'Take your shoes off.'

'Sorry, our boss held everyone late today,' the shorter one said, leaving his shoes at the door.

'Michelle says hi,' Sam said, going back to her homework.

'But we don't get a hello from you?' the taller guy asked, walking over to her and sitting down on the couch.

'You don't deserve a hello, Gary,' Sam looked up and smiled.

'Sucks for you,' the other boy laughed, moving his brown hair out of his eyes.

'Shut up Justin,' Gary said. 'Now do I get my hug and kiss?'

'Fine,' Sam smiled, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

'What? I don't get any lovin?' Justin asked.

'If you're just going to stand there, no,' Sam said.

That night, Sam changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top and dark blue shorts. She grabbed a book of her shelf and a flashlight off her dresser and climbed out her window onto the oak tree that grew right outside her window. She climbed up three branches and leaned against the trunk of the tree. When she did, something caught her eye. She leaned forward to get a better look, and saw that it was a piece of black fabric.

'What's this doing here?' Sam asked herself, picking up the fabric. 'I told Justin and Gary to stop climbing my tree. If I find out it's one of them, I'm going to kill them.'

She leaned back against the tree and opened her book. An hour later, she climbed back down the tree and back into her room. But she stopped when she noticed worn spots on the branch right outside her window. She looked closer and noticed that they were foot prints. She knew they weren't from her because she makes sure she doesn't hurt the tree in any way. Someone had been watching her. She climbed back into her room and locked the window shut, and crawled into her bed and fell asleep right away. She didn't notice the shadowy figure standing outside her window, watching her.

Me: Whaddya think?

Hiei: It sucks...

Me: Meanie.

CK: Who's the dude at the window?!?!?!

Me: You'll just have to wait till the next two chapters...

CK: Fine.

HL: Why don't you just take HieisOAO's spiral and read it?

Me: HL!!! Don't give her any ideas!

CK: Thanks HL! (Grabs HieisOAO's spiral and starts reading)

Me: Hey! You have to wait just like everyone else!

HL: Ignore those two...and please review!

Me: By the way, flames are accepted...if you want to flame me that is...


	2. Scary Things

Me: hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 2! Hope you all still like the fic after you read this chappie. Otherwise that would be so sad.

Hiei: Whatever. Why would they waste their time reading something stupid like this?

Me: Because it's good, and it's not stupid.

Hiei: Yeah it is.

Me: Glare No…it's…not. Now shut up and do the disclaimer.

Hiei: Like I don't have a choice. HieisOAO does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank god.

'Gary! Justin!' Sam yelled, walking downstairs the next morning.

'What?' Gary asked, eating a bowl of Fruit Loops.

'Have either of you been in my tree?'

'I haven't, I don't know about Justin.'

'Why would I climb your tree? You'd kill me!' Justin said, sitting down and grabbing the sports section from the paper and started reading it. 'Why?'

'Because someone's been in my tree,' Sam said, popping Eggo waffles into the toaster.

'Good for them,' Justin said.

'No one touches my tree and lives!' Sam yelled.

'Sam!' Michelle yelled, running into the house.

'What?' her best friend asked.

'Last night, I saw someone floating outside my window!' Michelle exclaimed.

'Are you sure you weren't seeing things?' Gary asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

'I'm serious! They saw me looking at them, and she left!'

'How do you know it was a chick?' Justin laughed at Michelle's stupidity.

'Because I heard her laugh, and she had long hair!'

'Settle down,' Sam said, walking over to her friend.

'Why don't we forget about it and go to school?' Gary asked.

'Let's forget about Michelle and her stalker!' Michelle exaggerated.

After school that day, Sam and Michelle were talking with their friends about weekend plans when Sam saw a shadow fly over them. She looked up and saw something, or someone, floating in the air above the school roof.

"Either I'm hallucinating, or Michelle's right," she thought.

Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho…

'Now we have to wait 'til Monday to watch Yusuke beat the crap out of Toguro!' Michelle said, leaning back on the couch. 'This bites."

'I know,' Sam agreed. 'I wasn't going to say anything, but, while we were waiting for the bus today, I saw something, or someone, fly above us.'

'See! I told you I wasn't seeing things last night!' Michelle said, jumping up and down.

'I'm not finished. Last night, I found out that someone has been climbing my tree. I think they've been watching me,' Sam said.

'That's creepy,' Michelle sat back down. 'What should we do?'

'We could spy on our "stalkers",' Sam smiled. 'We'll hang out in my tree until they come, and we'll get them!'

'Get who?' Justin asked, walking into the house.

'None of your business,' Sam said before Michelle could open her mouth and spill everything.

'Whatever,' Justin said.

'You girls up to seeing a movie tonight?' Gary asked the two.

'Depends, what movie?' Michelle asked, eyeing him.

'This,' Gary said, holding up the Yu Yu Hakusho movie.

'Are you serious!' Sam asked.

'Yeah, I got it for you since you two are obsessed with the show.' Gary answered.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Sam said as the two girls jumped up to hug Gary.

'Anything for my little sister and her best friend,' he smiled.

That night, after watching the movie, the two girls went up to Sam's room so they could construct a plan to capture their supposed stalkers without the two other housemates ask them what they were doing.

'So, you'll pretend to be asleep in my bed,' Sam started.

'And you'll be up in your tree, waiting for them to show,' Michelle continued.

'When they show, I'll make my way down, quietly, and jump on them,' Sam added.

'Then I'll open the window so we can get them, and you, inside.' Michelle finished. 'This should work.'

The two girls changed into sweats and tank tops and pulled their hair back. Sam climbed out the window and up her tree. Michelle got into Sam's bed and turned off the light, pretending to sleep, and the two waited.

At first, nothing happened, except Sam trying to keep herself awake by thinking about who the stalker could be. All of a sudden, she heard the leaves below her rustle softly. She looked down through the branches and saw a shadowy figure standing there, looking into her window. She made her way down, not making a sound. Just before she was about to pounce on the person, they looked up and saw her.

'What the!' Sam said, losing her balance and fell out of the tree. She wasn't expecting what she saw. "I'm going to break something," she thought, closing her eyes. "Wait, I should have hit the ground already." She opened her eyes and saw another pair of eyes staring back at her. Then she realized someone had caught her. The person set her down on the grass and walked off.

'Hey wait!' Sam yelled after them. 'Are you the one who's been watching me?'

'What's it matter to you?' they growled, not bothering to turn around.

'Hey! Come back!' Sam yelled to the retreating back.

The person didn't stop, so she got on her feet and walked over to her tree. She started climbing, and stopped when she heard the voice in her head. --Baka ningen-- it said. She ignored it and continued climbing until she reached her window, and climbed in.

'Oh my God! I saw you fall! Are you okay?' Michelle asked, freaking out.

'I'm fine. Whoever it was, jumped down and caught me before I hit the ground,' Sam said.

'Did you see who it was?'

'Yeah, that's why I lost my balance. I was surprised, and confused.'

'Well? Who was it?'

'I'm not sure. I think I was seeing things.'

'What did you see!' Michelle asked, shaking Sam. 'Sam? You little…'

"I get her every time with this trick," Sam thought, pretending to be asleep.

Throughout the night, Sam couldn't sleep because she was thinking about what she saw. The first glance she got, she saw spiky black hair, and a white headband. After she fell, she could have sworn the eyes staring at her were…red. She thought she had seen…no it couldn't be…but whoever it was sent her a telepathic message…but it was, the voice was the same…she was sure it was him…it had to be him…it was…Hiei.

Meanwhile, two people were standing outside under her tree talking. One was the person Sam saw, and the other was a taller person with long hair.

'Did she see you?' the taller one asked in a calm voice.

'Yes, she did. But I'm not sure if she believes what she saw,' the shorter on growled in a deep voice.

'I think sending her the telepathic message helped her believe that it really is you.'

'Why do you think I did that baka?'

'Why won't you let the rest of us help you?'

'Because you'll just screw it up…like always,' the shorter one said just before he vanished.

Yuki: Ooohh…creepy. Who are the two guys?

Me: You'll just have to read on and find out for yourself. Cause I'm not telling.

Yuki: Fine. Pouts

Kurama: Um, Rei, Yuki. Why are we tied up? Looks at the rope binding him and Hiei to a chair

Me: So you two don't go run off somewhere.

Hiei: You do know I could get out of this easily.

Me: But do you really want to deal with me if, and when, you escape?

Hiei: Not really.

Me: That's what I thought.

Yuki: Let's end the chappie right here.

Me: Okey dokey. Please R&R and flames are still accepted everywhere!


	3. Cousins Reunited

Well, I'm back with chapter three. This chapter is where weird things start happening to Sam. It's a really good chapter so I hope you all will like it. Please R&R or R&F (flame) if that's what you prefer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or all its glory. I just own my OCs.

The next afternoon, Sam and Michelle drug Gary and Justin to the mall. The two girls decided to get their mind off of last night's adventure by shopping. They ended the day by going to the movie theatre. About halfway through the movie, something strange happened…

Sam was sitting one seat in from the aisle-way, and someone slipped into the theatre and sat down next to her.

"That's weird, the movie's half over, and someone just now comes in?" she thought.

--Keep your eyes on the screen and listen to me-- Sam heard in her head. It was the same voice from the night before.

'What do you want with me?' she whispered.

--Shut up and listen-- The voice growled. --Tonight, at 10:00, climb out your window and down that tree of yours--

'Why?' Sam asked, turning her head so she could see the person.

--I said face the screen! -- The person snapped at her, turning their head. --Don't bring anyone with you--

'Fine, but if you hurt me, I'm going to call the cops,' Sam said.

--Don't worry, I won't touch you-- The person stood up and left the theatre, leaving Sam there, scared.

That night, at 10:00, Sam climbed down her tree and looked around her house and up and down the street. She didn't see anyone, or anything, move. She was starting to get cold standing there, waiting. She was just about to climb back up the tree when someone stepped out from behind a tree two houses down. They stayed in the shadows so Sam was unable to make out any features.

'Don't be frightened, we won't hurt you,' they said. It was someone different, they had a calm voice.

'What do you want?' Sam asked, backing up until she felt the tree against her back.

'We just want to talk with you, Samantha McMurry.'

'Who's "we"? And how do you know my name?' she became even more scared.

'You know who we are Sam,' another person came out of the same shadow as the first.

She recognized the voice right away. It was the person from the movie theatre.

'Look, I don't know who you are, or what sort of game you're playing, but I want to say thanks for catching me last night when I fell,' Sam said.

'Hn, even if I let you fall, you would've been fine.'

'What are you talking about?' Sam asked.

'Why are you scaring the poor girl?' a third voice said. This voice was however a female's. 'She knows who we are, so just tell her.'

'Hn,' the shortest one responded.

The three of them stepped into the light emitting from the street lamp. She wasn't expecting what came next. What Sam saw stunned her. She recognized, and knew, who they were. Unexpectedly, she felt something strike her head, hard, and blacked out.

The next thing she knew, she was laying in her bed in her room. She sat up and quickly realized that it wasn't her room she was in. Then she heard voices outside the door.

'First you make her fall out of a tree, and then you scare her half to death!' a female voice yelled.

'It's not my fault that baka ningen fell out of the tree!' a second voice said, this time a male's.

She recognized them as the same voices that she heard last night.

'Hiei! Botan! Quiet, she's sleeping!' a third, calm voice said.

"Hiei? Botan? So I wasn't seeing things last night. It really was them!" Sam stood up and walked, more like staggered, to the door, which wasn't a good idea. With every step she took, her head throbbed of pain from getting hit.

'Oh, hello Sam-chan. I didn't realize you were awake,' a girl said behind her.

Sam turned around and saw a girl with sea-green hair, wearing a light blue kimono sitting in a chair by a window.

'I'm sorry if I startled you. It's just that Kurama-san said that someone should be in here when you woke up,' the girl apologized.

'Oh, no you didn't startle me Yukina-san,' Sam said, recognizing the girl right away as Hiei's half-sister. 'Do you think I could get something to eat?'

'Of course, follow me,' Yukina stood up and opened the door, not fazed that Sam knew her name.

'You didn't have to hit her on the head that hard Yusuke!' a girl with short brown hair said, smacking a boy with greased-back black hair on the head.

'Ow, Keiko!' Yusuke said, rubbing his head.

'Hello Yusuke-san, hello Keiko-chan,' Yukina said.

'Huh?' Yusuke said, looking at the two girls.

'Oh, hello Yukina, hello Sam,' Keiko said.

'Hey,' Sam said.

'Nice shirt,' Yusuke said, pointing to Sam.

Sam looked down at her shirt and blushed. "Oh no! I'm wearing my Hiei shirt!" she thought.

'Someone's got a crush!' Yusuke laughed.

'Shut up Urameshi!' Sam said, punching the spirit detective in the face.

'Looks like you've got something in common with her, Hiei. She hates Yusuke also,' the calm voice Sam heard earlier said.

She turned around and saw the three demons that she met last night.

'Um, hi?' Sam said.

'Hello Sam. I hope we didn't scare you too much last night,' Kurama said, smiling.

'Hn. She's alive, that's all that matters,' Hiei growled.

'What do you mean by that!' Sam asked, yelling at Hiei.

Hiei was about to say something when he noticed the shirt Sam was wearing. It had a picture of him with hearts all around on it.

'Uh, Hiei, what are you staring at?' Kurama asked.

Sam saw Hiei staring at her. Well, actually her shirt…but that's not what she thought…

SLAP

'What was that for!' Hiei yelled, rubbing his cheek which was now red.

'You were staring at me! You perv!' Sam yelled. "I can't believe I just slapped him!"

'I wasn't staring at YOU! I was staring at your shirt!' Hiei yelled, glaring at her.

'Your glare isn't going to work on me.'

'Why?'

'Because I like it when you glare,' Sam said, blushing.

'You what?' Hiei asked, confused.

'I like it when you glare at other people. That's why you're my favorite,' Sam explained.

'Well, that explains the shirt,' Kuwabara said.

'May I ask you people/demons why I'm here and not at my house with my broth-Gary and Justin! What am I going to do! They're probably freaking out and wondering where I am!' Sam started freaking out and running around the hallway.

Back at Sam's house

'Hm, what's this?' Gary asked himself, picking up a note off the counter.

"We have Sam. Don't worry; we aren't going to do anything to her. We will bring her back in two days."

'Well, it's going to be quiet around here with out her,' Gary said, walking out of the kitchen.

Back WITH Sam

'Don't worry, we left a note,' Botan said. 'As to why you're here…'

'To make it simple, you're Kurama's cousin,' Kuwabara said.

'I don't believe you. I'm a ningen, and Kurama's a demon. I can't be related to him,' Sam said.

'Actually, you're a half-demon,' Botan told her.

'How? Both my parents are ningens.'

'Actually, your father wasn't your biological father. Your real father is a demon,' Kurama explained.

'Your real father is Kurama's mother's brother,' Yusuke said.

'You could've said uncle, dumbass,' Sam said.

'None of this bothers you?" Keiko asked.

'It's weird, but I'm just glad that I'm not related to Hiei,' Sam joked.

'Was that supposed to be a diss or a compliment?' Kuwabara asked.

'It wasn't supposed to be a diss. If I were related to Hiei, that would be really wrong. Considering how much I like him,' Sam told the others.

'Um…okay…' Botan said.

'So, is that why you've been climbing my tree and watching me?' Sam asked, glaring at Hiei.

'He made me,' Hiei pointed to Kurama like an innocent little kid.

CK: Hiei's not an innocent little kid!

Me: I know! Why do you think there's OOC in this fic!

'I did not,' Kurama said. 'He said that he was going to get you on his own, and that no one was going to stop him.'

Sam looked at Hiei and saw that he was blushing. She completely forgot about hurting him for touching her tree. Hiei saw Sam looking at him and turned so she couldn't see his face. For the rest of the day, the group of seven told Sam everything that they knew about her. She found out that her father was a fox demon. (Duh) Also that her father was the one who caused the car crash that her family died in. When her father found out that her mother had re-married and had a child, he became enraged and killed them because he felt that her mother had betrayed him. He waited until Sam wasn't with them because he wanted her to live. They told her that her true name was Ayame Katsuragi, and that she had an older brother who left home when he found out the truth about their father, and that he went to go live in the Makai. His name was Kyouji Katsuragi. They said that Koenma was trying to get a hold of her brother so the two could meet.

'Uh, is it possible if I get something to eat?' Sam asked. 'I'm starving.'

'Of course you can,' Kurama said.

Everyone walked down to the kitchen and got something to eat. Afterwards, Sam asked if she could go lay down so she could think about everything that she was told. Kurama walked Sam back up to the room she was in earlier.

'Kurama,' Sam started.

'Yes, Sam?'

'Am I related to Shuichi, or Youko?' she asked. The question had been bugging her since she found out that the two were cousins.

'You're related to Youko,' Kurama said. 'But you're still Shuichi's cousin.'

'Good,' Sam smiled.

Kurama gave Sam a hug, and walked out of the room.

'I'm glad you're back, Ayame,' Kurama said quietly.

'I'm glad to know who I really am,' Sam said in response just as she fell asleep.

That night, Sam had a strange dream. She saw a woman that looked like her mother, but couldn't remember her mother that well, holding a child. She recognized the child as herself. There was a third person, a man, that her mother was calling to.

'Takumi! Come back!' her mother pleaded.

'No, Krista. I can't stay here any longer. I'll be putting you and Ayame in danger,' he said.

"Father?" Sam thought. "Can this man possibly be my true father?"

'Takumi, please don't go! I've already lost Kyouji. I don't want you to leave.'

'I have to go back to the Makai. Demons are after me. They know I'm here. If I don't leave, they'll kill you. I can't risk your lives!'

"No, father, don't leave!"

'Takumi!' Her mother began to cry as her father disappeared.

'Father!' Sam yelled, sitting up. She realized that she had woken up. She noticed that it was nighttime already. She saw someone in the corner of the room.

'Sorry to disappoint you, Sam. But it's only me,' Hiei said, walking towards her.

'What? Oh, no. It was my dream. I think I saw my real father, but he was leaving me and my mother to go back to the Makai,' Sam explained to the fire demon.

'What did he look like?' Hiei asked, sitting on the bed.

'It was hard to tell, he was in the shadows. I think he had long, black hair, longer than Kurama's. He had, I think, dark purple eyes. He was very tall, my guess 6 foot 6,' Sam said, trying to remember what he looked like.

'I'm sure that was your father,' Hiei said, reassuringly.

'Hiei, why are you in here?'

'Uh…because, well you see…since you're Kurama's cousin, I feel like I have to protect you since you're related to my best friend,' Hiei answered, blushing slightly.

'That's really sweet of you, Hiei,' Sam smiled. 'But don't start getting too soft now.'

'Huh? Why?'

'Because I fell for the mean Hiei, not some softie like my cousin,' Sam smiled.

'Uh…you should probably get to sleep. We're going to take you back to your place tomorrow,' Hiei jumped up, trying to change the subject.

'Okay,' Sam smiled as she lay back down. 'Goodnight Hiei.'

Hiei walked out of the room and shut the door.

--Goodnight Sam--

"I fell for the mean Hiei…" Those words ran through Hiei's mind all night long, even in his sleep.

Me: My Hi-chan is finally in the fic! Yeay!

Yuki: So is my Kurama-kun! Yeay! The two start dancing

Me: Hi-chan's getting a little soft, don't you think?

Yuki: Eh…a little. But that's good because he's becoming more like Kurama-kun!

Me: Yuki, that's not a good thing! People like the mean Hiei more than a softie, including me. But I guess that's what happens when you write an OOC fic.

Yuki: You're right.

Me: Okay everyone. Please R&R or R&F!


	4. Family Memories

I'm baaack! And I'm here with chapter 4! Aren't you all happy for me? silence Fine, be that way. Then I guess I won't update to chapter 4 then. J/K. Of course I'll update! Please R&R and R&F!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or all its glory.

_Knock, knock_

'Sam, are you awake?' Sam heard Keiko ask.

'Yes, Keiko, I'm awake,' Sam answered.

'Breakfast is ready,' Keiko stuck her head in the doorway so she could see Sam.

'Okay, I'll be down in a minute,' Sam said, brushing her hair.

Five minutes later, Sam walked down the stairs and saw everyone at the table, eating. Suddenly, memories came back to her. Memories of her family. This was something Sam hadn't seen in years. The last family meal she had with more than two other people was just before her family was killed.

'Sam, is something wrong?' Kurama asked when he noticed Sam staring at the table.

'Huh? Oh, no. I was just thinking…' she trailed off.

'About your family?' Yukina asked.

'Yeah, my family,' Sam answered.

'You must miss them a lot,' Botan said. 'How long has it been since you lost them?'

'Three years next month,' Sam answered. She looked like she was about to cry.

'Do you want to eat anything before you leave?' Kurama asked, trying to change the subject.

'No, I'm fine,' Sam answered, sitting down at the table. She set her head in her arms and started crying. "I miss mom the most. I wish they had never died."

'Sam? Are you okay?' Kurama asked, sitting down next to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

'I don't want to talk about it,' Sam replied.

'Come on, let's go into the other room,' Kurama said, helping her up and leading her out of the kitchen.

Kurama walked into the front room and sat Sam down on the couch and sat next to her. He held her until she stopped crying. He didn't notice Hiei standing in the doorway, watching with caring eyes.

'Are you okay?' Kurama asked his cousin when she stopped crying.

'No,' Sam answered. 'I wish they never got into the car that day.'

'It's not easy accepting something that you don't want. But remember that you have other people that love and care about you,' Kurama smiled at her. 'Including me.'

'Thanks Kurama,' Sam said, hugging the kitsune.

'Anytime,' Kurama said. 'Let's take you home.'

Twenty minutes later, the gang and Sam were standing in front of her house.

'Are you sure you can't stay for a while?' Sam asked.

'Yes, we can't let the others see us or it'll get hectic,' Botan answered.

'Then I guess I'll see you guys later,' Sam said. She received hugs from the girls and Kurama. Then she walked over to Hiei…

'Remember Hiei, the meanie, not the softie,' she whispered into his ear, and smiled.

'We'll see you often, don't worry,' Keiko said as Sam walked into the house.

'I'm back!' Sam yelled when she shut the door.

'Hi Sam,' she heard Gary say.

'All I get it a "Hi Sam" when I've been gone for two days!' Sam asked.

'It's not like this is the first time you've left without telling us,' Justin said, walking out of the kitchen.

'Whatever,' Sam said.

That day, Sam worked on her homework that was due the next day, the guys dragged her to the sports store so Gary could buy things for his bike, and then they went out to eat. As soon as they got back, Sam went up to her room. When she opened the door, she jumped back in surprise. Hiei was standing on her windowsill, waiting for her.

'What are you doing here?' Sam asked the demon. 'And how long have you been here?'

'Since we brought you back. I need to tell you something,' Hiei said, walking towards her.

'What?' she asked, sitting down on her bed.

'When we were told about you,' Hiei started. 'Kurama told me that he wanted me to watch over you. He said he couldn't because it would be strange for him considering you two are reunited after 15 years.'

'So?' Sam asked.

'So, I promised him that I would watch over you. Thinking that I'd have to check on you every once in a while. But I realized it's more than that,' Hiei said. 'He doesn't want to lose you again. He told me yesterday. So, if you need anything, and I mean anything, ask me. I'll help, just like I promised I would.'

'Hiei, what did I tell you?' Sam laughed. 'I don't want you getting soft like Kurama. Anyway, don't worry. I'll be fine. If I need to talk to anyone, it'll be Kurama. Because it would be family things.'

'Fine, just don't forget what I said,' Hiei said, turning towards the window.

'I won't,' Sam said. 'Goodnight Hiei.'

Hiei stopped just before he was about to leave. 'Goodnight…Ayame,' he said, and jumped out her window into the night.

The next morning, Sam didn't mention anything about what happened to her. Not even to Michelle. For the next few days, she pretended like nothing happened. She and Michelle still watched Yu Yu Hakusho, but Sam wasn't really paying attention. It always made her think about the gang and when she met them. Sometimes, at night, she would have long talks with Hiei in her tree. Hiei was the only person Sam allowed up in her tree, other than herself. One night, Hiei asked Sam about the tree.

'What's so special about this tree?' Hiei asked, sitting on a branch.

'I don't know. I guess it's because I'm able to get away from everything, think about whatever, and be myself,' Sam answered, leaning against the trunk.

'Be yourself, or be by yourself?' Hiei asked.

'Both, I guess,' Sam answered thinking about it. 'That's why I don't allow anyone else to climb it. Not even Michelle; and she's my best friend.'

'But you let me.'

'Like I could do anything to stop you,' she said, laughing.

'You're right; you couldn't stop me, even if you wanted to,' he said, smiling at her.

'Can I ask you something?' Sam asked. 'About Kurama?'

'I don't care.'

'What was his reaction when he found out about me?'

'At first, he was really shocked, but we could also tell that he was happy, and relieved, that he knew you were fine,' he said. 'He couldn't wait to see you, after 15 years.'

'Really?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, he didn't even like the plan we had because he wanted to see you right away,' Hiei laughed.

'Why didn't you guys just come get me? I mean, you sneaking around scared the shit out of me,' Sam said.

'It was Koenma's plan, so we couldn't quite change it,' Hiei pointed out.

'Oh, okay,' Sam said. 'Well, I'm going to get some sleep. I've got school tomorrow.'

'Okay, wait! I just remembered something,' Hiei said, handing Sam a piece of paper. 'Here.'

'What is it?' she asked.

'Look and you'll find out,' he answered, jumping from the tree.

Sam looked at the paper Hiei handed to her. What she saw shocked her. It was a picture of the man from her dream.

--That is Takumi Katsuragi. He is your true father-- Sam heard Hiei say in her head.

Sam put the picture up to her chest, as if she were hugging it, and said, 'Thank you, Hiei.'

'Your welcome,' Hiei answered, when he heard her, two houses over.

Me: In a deep voice Yuki, I am your father.

Yuki: Nani! Honto!

Me: No, you baka. I just said that because of the fic you baka.

Yuki: Hey! I'm not a baka!

Me: Yes you are!

Kurama: Still tied up Um, excuse me, do you think you could untie us?

Me: Fine. Unties Hiei and Kurama

Yuki: Kurama-kun! Glomp

Kurama: Great.

Hiei: Ha, I didn't get caught.

Me: Yes you did. Glomp

Hiei: Crap.

Me: Please R&R! Flames still accepted everywhere!


	5. Siblings Soon to be Reunited

Hey everyone! I'm back! This chappie is a little longer than the other ones, but I think we'll live. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to write this part of the fic, mainly because I'm not that good with reunions. But the one with Sam and Kurama was really good…but this one was harder. I hope you all like it. If not, then go ahead and flame away. Otherwise R&R please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or all its glory.

Two weeks had passed, and nothing happened. Sam almost gave up on finding her brother, until she got a visit from a certain chipper blue-haired demon. She was home alone, watching TV when the doorbell rang.

'Coming,' Sam answered, walking to the door.

'Hello Sam! I've got news for you,' Botan said.

'What is it?' Sam asked.

'You can meet your brother tomorrow!' Botan smiled.

'Are you serious!' Sam asked, shocked.

'Yes, Koenma-san has your brother at his office,' Botan said. 'He wants you to come to his office tomorrow morning.'

"I can't believe it! I get to finally meet my older brother!" Sam thought.

'Hiei will come get you tonight at 10:00. You'll stay with us, and then we'll take you to the Reikai first thing tomorrow morning.' Botan told her.

'What am I going to tell Gary and Justin?' Sam asked.

'Tell them that you're staying at a friend's house,' Botan suggested. 'I have to go. See you tonight!'

'Bye Botan.' Sam said, waving after the blue-haired demon.

That evening at dinner, Sam told the two boys that she was staying at a friend's house that night.

'Who's house?' Gary asked.

'A friend's,' Sam answered.

'Who?' Gary asked again.

'Why does it matter? I have my phone. If you need me, than you can call me,' Sam answered.

'Forget it Gary,' Justin said when Gary started to say something else. 'She isn't going to tell us anything.'

'Fine…When are you going to be home?" Gary asked her.

'I don't know. Whenever, I guess,' Sam answered. 'Thanks for dinner.'

'She's acted really strange ever since she found out that someone has been in her tree.' Justin said once Sam was out of the kitchen.

'Come on, it's Sam we're talking about. She always acts strange,' Gary said, laughing. 'Don't worry about it.'

That night, Sam got on her computer and chatted with friends while waiting for Hiei to come get her. All of a sudden, Sam heard knocking. She looked over to the window and saw Hiei standing there. Sam walked to the window and opened it, letting Hiei in.

'Let's go,' Hiei told her.

'Just a minute,' Sam said, grabbing her bag.

'Come on!' Hiei growled, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her to the window.

Same felt her cheeks turn red. She looked at Hiei and saw that he was blushing. She smiled and squeezed his hand. Ten minutes later, the two arrived at the house. The two were still holding hands when Hiei opened the door. Sam noticed that the house was really quiet.

'Everyone's asleep.' Hiei said, noticing the look on Sam's face. 'Follow me.'

'Not like I can go anywhere else,' Sam said.

'Why not?'

'Because you're holding my hand.' Sam said, blushing.

'If you didn't want me to, you could've pulled your hand back.' Hiei growled at her.

'It's not that I don't want you to, it's just…' Sam started.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'Women…' Hiei said quietly, rolling his eyes. 'Come on.'

Hiei led Sam upstairs to the room she staid in the last time she was there.

'You should go strait to bed,' Hiei told her. 'You're going to be really busy tomorrow.'

'Will do,' She opened the door and stopped, 'Hiei?'

'What do you want now?' he asked her, getting annoyed.

'Can I give you a hug?' she asked.

'Why?' he asked. He noticed something different about her eyes that he'd never seen before, 'Fine.'

'Thanks,' she said, hugging the fire demon. 'Good night.'

Hiei stood there, shocked that she was actually hugging him, and then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. 'Good night.'

Sam went to sleep right away. Surprisingly, she didn't have any dreams; just excitement for the coming morning.

'Sam! Come on!' Yusuke yelled up the stairs.

'Just a minute!' Sam yelled back.

Sam was downstairs two minutes later.

'Let's go,' Botan said.

Twenty minutes later, the group of eight was standing in Koenma's office.

'Hello Ayame,' Koenma said. He was in his teenage form at the moment. He walked over to her and shook her hand.

'It's nice to meet you,' Sam said.

'Let's get to the real reason why you're here,' Koenma said. 'Ogre!'

'Coming Koenma sir,' the blue ogre answered. He walked into the office, followed by another person.

Sam looked up and saw a guy. He was taller than Kurama. He had blood red fox ears, long, flowing, pale green hair. She caught sight of a tale out of the corner of her eye. The tale was white with red streaks running all the way down the tail. She noticed his golden eyes showed no emotion.

'Ayame,' Koenma started. 'I would like you to meet Kyouji Katsuragi, your older brother.'

'Kyouji?' Sam asked, walking towards him, tears filling her eyes.

'Is it really you, Ayame?' he asked her.

Sam walked up to him and hugged him around the waist. He was surprised at first, but put his arms around her and hugged her back.

'I know you don't remember me,' Kyouji started. 'I left two years before you were born.'

'But, why did you have to leave us?' Sam asked, looking into his eyes. She noticed that they showed emotion this time. Happiness, yet sadness at the same time.

'Because I was in danger. I didn't want mom to get hurt,' he told her.

'That's exactly what Takumi said when he left me and mom!' she exclaimed, stepping away from him.

'You actually remember that?' he asked in disbelief.

'No, I had a dream a while ago. It was of him leaving me and mom,' Sam explained. 'And it's his fault I don't have a family anymore!'

'What are you talking about Ayame?'

'Takumi was responsible for the car crash that killed my parents and little sister!'

'What? He never told me any of this.'

'You actually see him?' Sam asked, disgusted.

'I live with him. He is my-our father,' he corrected himself.

'He is not my father! He left me and mom when I was two! My father was Elijah McMurry!' Sam exclaimed.

'Look, Ayame, I didn't come here to argue with you. You didn't argue with Kurama when you found out that he was our cousin,' Kyouji said. 'So why are you arguing with me?'

'I didn't argue with Kurama because all he said was that he was my cousin, he didn't try and tell me who and who isn't my family,' Sam answered. 'I want to know exactly why you left mom!'

'Fine,' he started. 'I left because I was furious when they told me the truth about dad. I was so mad I couldn't look at him, so I left. I found my way to the Makai, and I've been there since.'

'How old were you when you left?'

'I was 13 years old.'

'You mean you're thirty!' Sam asked.

'Yeah, I am,' he answered her.

'You know what, forget it. I wish I never came here.' Sam said, walking away from him. 'Can we please leave?'

'Ayame!' Kyouji called after her. 'The reason I came here was to ask you to live with me and father in the Makai.'

'Live with you!' Sam repeated, disgusted. 'Just leave my friends and home and come live with you? Not in a million years!'

'Ouch, that had to hurt,' Kuwabara said.

'I think it would be best if we left,' Kurama said.

'Please, I can't stand looking at him anymore,' Sam said.

'Maybe another time,' Botan said to Kyouji.

'Hopefully…' he answered.

**Time Gap**

That night, Sam decided to stay with the gang. She didn't want to go strait home after meeting Kyouji. She wanted to talk to Kurama…

'Do you guys know where Kurama is?' Sam asked.

'He's in his room,' Hiei answered. 'The second door to the right."

'Thanks,' Sam said, smiling at him, making him blush.

Sam went up stairs and stood in front of Kurama's door.

'Kurama?' she asked, knocking on the door.

'Come in,' he answered.

Sam opened the door and walked in. She saw that he was sitting on his bed, reading.

'Can I talk to you?' she asked.

'What about?' he asked, setting his book down and looking up at his cousin.

'About my-our family,' she answered.

'Our family or just Kyouji?' he asked as she sat down on his bed next to him.

'Kyouji,' she answered. 'How often did you see him before you had to leave the Makai?'

'He lived with me until Uncle Takumi left the Ningenkai,' he answered. 'I still talked to him even after I came here.'

'Do you know how he reacted when he found out about me?'

'I do. I don't think I'd ever seen him that happy before. He kept on trying to contact your parents so he could meet you, but failed. Then two years later, uncle Takumi showed up at my place,' he answered, recalling everything that happened.

'So he forgot about me? Even after 15 years?' she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

'So that's what's bothering you?' Kurama asked.

'Yeah,' she answered, wiping fallen tears from her cheeks.

'Why don't you forget about it for now, and get some sleep?' he suggested. The two stood up and walked into the hallway, and over to the room she was staying in.

'I'm glad you're my cousin,' Sam said, hugging him around the waist.

'I'm just glad you're safe,' he smiled, hugging her back. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too,' she said, walking into her room.

Yet again, she saw Hiei standing there, waiting for her. She was finally getting used to Hiei standing in her room whenever she went in there. It's not that it bothered her; she actually liked it when he was in there. She enjoyed being around him, especially tonight. She needed someone to be with to get her mind off Kyouji, and he was the perfect person …uh…demon.

'Hey Hiei,' she said, walking towards the fire demon. 'What's up?'

'I just wanted to make sure that you were okay,' he answered.

'I'm fine,' she told him, getting mad that he was bring up what happened earlier that day.

'You didn't seem fine back at Koenma's office.'

'Look,' she said, staring him in the eyes. 'I don't want to talk about it anymore. I already told you that I'm going to talk to Kurama when it comes to my family.'

'Sorry,' he apologized, taken aback that she snapped at him.

'Can you please leave?' she asked him.

'Fine, good-night,' he growled, leaving her room.

'I'm sorry, Hiei,' Sam said quietly, starting to cry. 'I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just really mad at Kyouji right now. I don't want you to think that I hate you, because I don't. I really like you, I…I love you.'

Hiei was standing outside her door, and heard everything she said. He walked back to his own room, thinking about what he heard.

The next morning, Hiei took Sam home. The two didn't say anything to each other the entire walk there.

'Thanks for walking me home, Hiei,' Sam said when they got to her house.

'Hn,' Hiei said, turning around and walking away.

'Fine, be that way,' Sam said, glaring at his back and walked into her house. 'I'm back!'

'Oh my God, Sam!' Gary said, running out of the kitchen and hugging her. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she answered, pushing Gary back. 'What's wrong with you?'

'We got a message from some guy,' Justin said, running down the stairs. 'He said he was going to take you, and no one was going to stop him.'

'Who?' Sam asked, confused.

'We don't know. He didn't say his name,' Gary said.

'He had a deep voice, too,' Justin said. 'Which made it scarier.'

'Kyouji,' Sam said quietly.

'Who?' Justin asked.

'Never mind,' Sam replied, shaking her head.

'What are you keeping from us, Sam?' Gary asked, staring at her.

'I can't tell you, I'm sorry,' she told them. 'I know who's after me and why. I can protect myself.'

'No you can't!' Gary yelled at her. 'There's a guy out that that wants to kidnap you, and you're only 15! You can't stop him!'

'Yes I can!' Sam yelled back. 'Why do you think I took Tae-Kwan-Do all my life! So I could protect myself!'

'Sam! Settle down,' Justin told his best friend. 'I don't know why Gary is saying what he is, but I believe you. I know you can protect yourself.'

'Thank you. At least SOMEONE believes in me,' she put an emphasis on 'someone' as she turned and glared at Gary.

'Don't you glare at me,' Gary told her. 'I just don't want you to get hot-headed and get yourself hurt.'

'Don't worry, I'll be fine,' she told her brother. 'Please believe me.'

'I believe you,' Gary said. 'Now you happy?'

'Yes I am,' she smiled and hugged him. 'What do you guys want to do?'

'I don't know about you, but I was planning on going to the football game tonight,' Gary said.

'Who are we playing!' Sam asked, wide-eyed.

'I think the Seahawks,' Justin answered.

'Awesome! Let's go!' Sam said, jumping up and down.

'Surprise, surprise. You haven't missed a single home school game yet, and now you want to go to the game tonight,' Gary joked. 'This is why I love you so much.'

'Whatever, you know that's not why you love me,' Sam laughed. 'You know you can't keep me from my football!'

'We should leave in fifteen minutes if we want to get there early,' Justin pointed out.

'Fifteen minute? That should be enough time to get ready,' Sam said, darting up the stairs.

Ten minutes later, Sam was downstairs and decked out in Green Bay Packers gear. The three friends got into Gary's truck and headed to the stadium.

That evening, the three got home at around 11:30. The three were so tired they wanted to fall asleep on the couches. Sam decided she had enough energy left to walk up the stairs and into her room. She walked into her room and stopped. She saw someone in her tree and looked like they were asleep. She walked to her window and saw that it was Hiei. She opened her window quietly and stuck her head out, smiling.

'Boo!' Sam said loudly.

'What the!' Hiei said, jumping three feet in the air and hitting his head on the branch above him. He looked up, rubbing his head, and saw Sam standing there.

'Heehee,' Sam smiled. 'That was funny.'

'No, it wasn't,' Hiei said, glaring at her. 'Where have you been?'

'I was at a football game,' she answered. 'Why are **you** here?'

'Because I wanted to tell you something.'

'You always need or want to tell me something, Hiei,' she smiled, sitting down next to the fire demon.

'I heard what you said last night, after I left your room,' he said. 'I just want to tell you that I care about you, too.'

'I sorta figured that one out on my own,' she smiled. 'I need to get some sleep. I have school tomorrow.'

'Okay,' Hiei said as the two stood up. 'Good-night, Sam.'

'Night Hiei,' Sam said, climbing through her window.

Me: Well? Whaddya think? Did ya'll like it?

Yuki: Ya'll? Where did that come from?

Me: I dunno. It just sort of came out.

Yuki: Okay…whatever.

Me: Please R&R! Your comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!


	6. Siblings Reunited

Hiei: Looking around my empty office space thingy Why are we the only ones here?

Kurama: How am I supposed to know?

Hiei: Let's get out of here then.

Kurama: I don't know if that's a good idea.

Hiei: Why? Opens the door Gets smacked by an oar

Kurama: Told you so.

Botan: Where do you think you two are going?

Hiei: Away from here.

Botan: I don't think so. You're supposed to start the next chapter for HieisOAO.

Hiei: No way.

Kurama: Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I still have not gained posetion to the right to Yu Yu Hakusho. But one day I will.

Over the next week, Sam's life was what some would call normal. Even though there's no such thing as a normal life…She went to school, watched Yu Yu Hakusho with Michelle, listened to her housemates complain about their boss, and went out with her friends. On Friday night, Sam got Justin and Gary to come with her to a school football game, the same night her week of "normalness" ended…

'I can't believe we're losing!' Sam exclaimed. She had met up with a group of friends at the game, and hung out with them the entire night.

'It's only the first half, Sam!' Justin told her.

'I know, but we might lose!' Sam said. 'We haven't lost a game yet this season!'

'Don't you dare think that Jay isn't going to win this game!' Krys said. Jay was the captain of the football team, and Krys's boyfriend. Sam couldn't figure out why someone like Krys would want to go out with a football player, let alone the team captain.

'I'm not, Krys!' Sam said. 'I just don't want to lose this far into the season.'

'Good,' Krys said.

Twenty minutes later, Sam, whose throat was soar from yelling all the time, went to get a coke from the snack shack. When she was about to head back to the group, someone covered her mouth and pulled her behind the bleachers. She was turned around and came face-to-face with…

'Kyouji?' Sam asked, squinting at the figure.

'Yes, it's me,' he answered.

At first she didn't recognize him because he was in his human form. He had short, spiky black hair, grey eyes, and was only a couple inches taller than Sam.

'What are you doing here?' she asked when he let go of her arms.

'I came to talk to you.'

'Talk to me!' she exclaimed. 'You left a threatening message at my house!'

'I know, I didn't mean it. I was really pissed off because you said no.'

'And I'm going to say it again. I'm not leaving my friends and only family to come live with you and Takumi!'

'Why not?'

'Because I don't even know you! I'm not going to live with someone that I don't know.'

'Will you at least think it over?' he pleaded.

'Only if you promise to leave me alone until I come look for you,' she said.

'Fine,' he agreed.

'Then I'll think it over. I need to get back to the others,' she said, walking away and leaving him standing there.

That evening, back in Sam's room, she thought about what Kyouji said to her. She had already made up her mind. She didn't want to leave Gary and Justin to go live in the Makai with two people that left her and her mom. She cared too much for the two boys she lived with.

'I can't leave them,' she said as she started to cry. 'They're my family.'

'Sam?' Gary asked, knocking on her door. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she lied.

'It doesn't sound like you're okay,' he said, opening the door and walking in. 'What's wrong?'

'Everything,' she answered as he sat down next to her.

'Can you give me details?'

'I found out that I have an older brother, and that Elijah wasn't my real dad.'

'How do you know all this?'

'I can't tell you,' she answered. 'My brother wants me to live with him and our dad.'

'What! Is he the one that left us the message?'

'Yes. I saw him at the game. He asked me again to live with him.'

'What did you tell him?'

'I said that I couldn't leave you and Justin to live with someone that I never knew existed until last week.'

'Good, he better listen or he's going to get his ass kicked by me.'

'This is why I love you, Gary,' Sam said, smiling.

'I love you, too,' Gary smiled, hugging her. 'You ARE my little sister.'

'Now leave so I can get some sleep,' she said, pushing Gary off her bed.

'Kay, I'll see you in the morning,' he said as he walked out of her room and shut the door.

Meanwhile, outside on Sam's tree, Hiei and Kurama were listening to their conversation.

'She really doesn't want to leave,' Kurama said.

'That's what I've been trying to tell you all along,' Hiei replied.

'Does this mean our assignment is over?' Kurama asked, watching Sam sleep, or so he thought.

'How the hell am I supposed to know?' Hiei growled. 'I'm not Koenma.'

'I know,' Kurama said. 'It's just that I don't want to leave her now that I've found her.'

'Shhh…' Hiei told the kitsune. 'She's saying something.

'I wish mom was here. She'd know what to do. She'd know if I should stay here with Gary and Justin or go live with Takumi and Kyouji,' Sam said quietly between sobs.

'I never thought I'd ever say this, but I know how she feels,' Hiei said. 'I know what it's like to lose family.'

'That is unexpected of you,' Kurama smiled. 'What are you doing?'

'I don't know,' Hiei answered, walking to Sam's window and opened it. 'Baka onna, she leaves her window unlocked at night.'

'I don't know if that's a good idea,' Kurama told Hiei's back as it disappeared. 'Don't say I didn't warn you when she attacks.'

'Sam?' Hiei said, moving next to her.

'Hiei?' Sam asked, lifting her head off her pillow and looking at him. She was greeted by him gazing into her eyes. She had never seen his eyes like that before. They didn't show coldness or hatred, but caring and love. 'What are you doing here?'

'Proving to that baka cousin of yours that you don't want to leave the Ningenkai,' he answered, sitting down next to her.

'Kurama's here also?' she asked, looking out her window to see the kitsune sitting there. 'Get your ass in here.'

'Coming,' Kurama said, walking into her room. 'Are you okay?'

'We heard you talking to that guy,' Hiei said.

'His name is Gary,' the two cousins said in unison.

'Just because you guys are my cousin, and the one guy I'm practically in love with, you need to learn to mind your own business,' Sam laughed.

'Hey, you could be a little nicer,' Kurama said.

'You could stop worrying about me all the time,' Sam shot back at him, daring him to come up with a comeback.

'Sam, one, Kurama, zero,' Hiei smiled, trying no to laugh at his best friend. 'She's right, you know.'

'You shouldn't talk Hiei,' Kurama said. 'Who's the one that's always over here at night?'

'Shut up Kurama,' Hiei said, defeated.

'Why don't you both shut up?' Sam suggested. 'I'm fine, so you two can stop worrying about me.'

'Come on Kurama. We obviously aren't welcome around here,' Hiei said, standing up and walking towards the window.

'Good-night, Sam,' Kurama told her.

'Night guys,' she said, smiling at the two demons.

'Good-night, Sam,' Hiei said. 'Lock your windows baka.'

'Get out of here!' Sam laughed, throwing a book at Hiei and hitting him on the head.

'Geeze, don't kill me!' he said before he vanished.

'Can you please hit him for me?' Sam asked Kurama.

'Will do,' he said before vanishing.

Sam walked to her window and watched the two demons as they disappeared into the shadows of the night. She shut her window and locked it, and climbed back into her bed, falling asleep right away.

Hiei: I can't believe they still aren't back!

Kurama: Oh well. Let's make this short and snappy then.

Hiei: Fine. R&R, and please flame this chick! She's scary!


	7. Mission Completed and Final Goodbyes

Me: Hey! We're back.

Yuki: We had to go out and get a couple things.

Me: I'm assuming Hi-chan and Kurama did a good job with the last chapter.

Yuki: Well, everything's still intact in here, so I'd say yes.

Me: So sad, this is the last chappie! But it's a good chappie, a sad one, but a good one.

Yuki: Please R&R and tell HieisOAO what you thought of the fic overall.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or all its glory…yet.

The next day, at the house of the Yu Yu gang, the group received a visit from Koenma. The girls and Kurama were in the kitchen making breakfast, while Hiei and Kuwabara were shooting insults at one another. Yusuke was upstairs, still asleep.

'It still amazes me that those two bicker at each other,' Botan said.

'It's like they're married,' Keiko said. 'Like a lover's quarrel.'

'We all know that's not it,' Kurama laughed. 'They're both in love with someone else.'

'Good morning everyone,' Koenma said, popping up in the middle of the group.

'Baka ningen!' they heard Hiei yell.

'Moronic shortie!' Kuwabara yelled in response.

'They're at it again?' Koenma asked, sweatdropping.

'Yes they are,' Yukina answered.

'What's up?' Botan asked her boss.

'I'm here to tell you that your assignment is over,' Koenma answered.

'What!' Kurama exclaimed. 'Why?'

'Because you were supposed to give Sam the choice of staying in the Ningenkai, or live in the Makai, once she found out the truth about her family,' Koenma answered. 'She's chosen to stay here. So you guys have closed the case.'

'But I can't just leave her!' Kurama told the floating toddler.

'What's he doing here?' Yusuke asked between yawns, pointing to Koenma as he walked into the kitchen.

'To tell you that your assignment is over,' he answered.

'Really! You mean I can go home!' Yusuke asked. 'Hiei! Kuwabara! We can go home!'

'What!' Hiei yelled, running into the kitchen. 'What the hell are you talking about Urameshi?'

'Our assignment's over,' he answered.

'You can't be serious,' Hiei said. 'Whatever you guys do, I'm staying here.'

'But, Hiei,' Yukina started. 'What if they need you in the Makai?'

'The baka and Urameshi are strong enough. Anyway, Kurama'll be with them,' he answered, feeling bad that he decided to leave his sister.

'You can't stay here Hiei. Neither can you Kurama,' Koenma told the two demons. 'But you will be able to visit her whenever you want.'

'Do we at least get to say good-bye?' Keiko asked.

'Of course. Figure out how you want to say good-bye now,' Koenma answered.

'Why?' Botan asked.

'Because you're leaving tomorrow,' Koenma answered, and vanished.

'Tomorrow!' Kurama and Hiei exclaimed at the same time.

'We should have her stay here tonight,' Keiko suggested. 'That way it won't be a hello-good-bye thing.'

'I think we should,' Botan agreed. 'That way Kurama and Hiei can spend a lot of time with her before we have to leave.'

'When should Hiei go get Sam-chan?' Yukina asked.

'How about 5:00?' Yusuke suggested. 'That way you guys'll have enough time to talk and everything.'

'5:00 it is,' Kurama said, making it final.

Back at Sam's house, the three housemates were watching a movie. Sam wasn't really paying attention because she kept on having a bad feeling. A feeling like she was going to lose something, or someone. Around 3:30, Sam went up to her room and updated things she had online. Later on, she heard knocking. She turned around and saw Hiei at her window. She smiled, glad to see him, as she got up and walked to the window. She opened it so he could come in.

'You're here a little earlier than usual,' Sam smiled.

'Are you doing anything tonight?' Hiei asked, not smiling back like he usually did when he saw her.

'No, why?' she asked, losing her smile.

'Because we want you to stay at our house tonight,' he answered. 'We need to tell you something.'

'Okay, I'll tell Justin and Gary.' She walked out of her room and went downstairs.

While waiting for Sam, Hiei walked around her room, looking at everything, like he was trying to etch the layout of her bedroom into his mind. He then sat down on her bed and waited for her.

'They're cool with it,' Sam said, walking back into her room. 'Let me get some things first.'

Five minutes later, the two were outside, walking to the gang's house. The two never said anything when they were going to their house but, for some reason, the silence was really bothering Sam. She felt like Hiei was keeping something from her that she ought to know. Ten minutes later, they walked into the house. Sam noticed that everyone was in the front room, like they were waiting for the two.

'What's going on?' Sam asked, concerned.

'Like I told you, we need to tell you something,' Hiei said, leading Sam to the couch. She sat down next to Kurama, and Hiei sat down on her other side.

'We got a visit from Koenma,' Botan said, not in her usual chipper voice, but a calm, almost sad, voice.

'He told us that,' Keiko started.

'Our assignment is over,' Kurama finished, choking on the words as they came out.

'And?' Sam asked, afraid of what was coming.

'In other words,' Hiei started, not looking at Sam. 'We have to leave tomorrow.'

'What!' Sam exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. 'No, you can't leave!'

'That's what Hiei told Koenma, but we have to go back,' Kuwabara said.

'But I don't want you to leave!' Sam said, crying. She buried her head into her arms, letting the tears fall freely.

'If it makes you happier, we can still visit you,' Yusuke said, trying to cheer Sam up.

'Do you guys mind if you let the three of us talk?' Kurama asked, holding Sam in his arms.

'No problem,' Kuwabara said as everyone, minus the three on the couch, got up and left the room.

'Sam,' Kurama started. 'Hiei and I don't want to leave you, but we have no choice. I don't want to know what's going to happen to us if we don't listen.'

'But I don't want you two to leave!' Sam said, lifting her head. 'I love you guys.'

'We love you, too,' Hiei smiled at her, stroking her hair. 'But I'm pretty sure that we'll get thrown into Spirit Jail if we don't obey Koenma.'

About an hour later, the three finished talking. Sam, who was now red-eyed and tearless, was still mad, but accepted the fact that they had to leave the following morning. That night, the group watched a movie and talked about everything that happened since Sam was told the truth about her family.

Later on, Sam was lying in bed, awake. She was thinking about everything that had happened to her in the last couple of months.

In Sam's mind

I wish for the gang to be real people so I could meet them, and it comes true. But I wasn't ready for what happened. I find out that I still have family, and they're demons! I fall even more for Hiei and grow strong feelings for Kurama, and now they're leaving me!

Normal

'I wish I never met them. That way I wouldn't be in this situation right now,' she said out loud.

After that, Sam fell asleep. She didn't notice Kurama sitting in the corner, tears streaking down his cheeks. He stood up, wiped his eyes, and waked over to his cousin. He leaned over her and kissed her. 'I'm really going to miss you,' he whispered, and walked out of her room.

The next morning, Sam walked into the kitchen and saw everyone at the table, eating. Sam took her seat in between Hiei and Kurama, and ate her breakfast. No one said a single thing until everyone was finished.

'It's time,' Botan said, breaking the silence.

'I can't believe that we're actually leaving,' Yusuke said.

'Guys,' Kurama said, looking at Sam, who was beginning to cry.

Five minutes later, everyone was standing outside the house.

'What's going to happen to the house?' Sam asked.

'That's up to Koenma,' Botan answered.

'I guess this is good-bye then,' Sam said, trying to hold back her tears.

She received a hug from everyone, including Yusuke and Kuwabara.

'You better visit,' Sam told Kurama when he hugged her.

'Don't worry, now that I've found you, I'm not losing you again,' he told her, and kissed her cheek.

'Same with you,' Sam told Hiei when they hugged.

'I'm going to visit you more often than Kurama does,' he smiled at her.

'You better,' she said, smiling back.

Hiei leaned in and kissed her on the lips, and held it there for over a minute. He broke the kiss and said, 'I love you.'

'I love you, too,' Sam said. 'I'm going to miss all you guys.'

'We will miss you, too, Sam-chan,' Yukina said.

'Call me Ayame,' she said, smiling at everyone.

Everyone said their final good-byes, and disappeared. Sam noticed that Kurama, Yukina and Hiei had tears streaking down their cheeks when they left. She saw something black shine on the ground and picked it up. She recognized it as one of Hiei's tear gems.

--A gift from all of us-- Hiei told her. --Good-bye--

'Good-bye, Hiei,' she said, tears falling from her eyes.

She wiped her tears and walked back to her house, not looking back once.

The End

Tear, tear…it's over. Now what am I going to do with all my free time? LOL…I already have an epilogue written that I'll post once I get enough reviews from people saying they want me to continue. I hope you all liked this and will continue reading along! Jaa matta ne!


End file.
